xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Theroid
Theroids are a category of enemy in Xenoblade Chronicles X. It includes all beast-like and bird-like enemies. Theroid enemies have the widest distribution across the five regions of Mira, alongside Insectoids, and contain the highest number of species, at thirty one types. Regular Theroids also share a common primary weakness to Thermal attacks, and a secondary weakness to Ether based attacks, with airborne Theroids also being weak to Gravity attacks, and no resistances, with Tyrants usually having 5 extra resistance against every attribute. Types of Theroid From smallest to largest, by size classification, Theroid species include the following: Small Theroids There are no small Theroid enemies Medium Theroids * Grexes - Predatorial, lupine-like pack hunters with smooth head plating and spear-like tails, found in Primordia and Oblivia. * Caro - The parallel species to Grexes, found in Sylvalum and Cauldros, and possess darker plating, jagged tusks, and lantern-like organs on their tails. * Suids - Commonplace, familial omnivores that bear heavy resemblance to pigs, found in Primordia, Noctilum and Oblivia. Suids have distinguishable male and female variants, the females being called Femina Suids, and a domestic variety known as Armored Suids, trained for use in battle. * Ovis - Small, docile herbivores with several similarities to sheep, but have tough plating on their limbs, backs and foreheads and pom-pom balls at the end of their tails, found in Primordia, Oblivia, and Sylvalum * Evellos - Flightless, fleet-footed avian-like creatures, reminiscent of turkeys, found in Primordia and Oblivia, with curved beaks and crests, and large sacks drooping from their throats. * Caecuses - Blind, bipedal creatures with a vaguely reptilian-like appearance, found in Noctilum, Sylvalum and Cauldros, with bulbous tails, crooked horns and a ring of poisonous glands around their necks. * Insidias - Velociraptor-like creatures, with feathery features and paddle-like tails, similar in form to Caecus and Evello, found in Noctilum and Oblivia. * Vespers - Blind, winged creatures which heavily resemble bats, except for also having long tails, found at night or in caves in Primordia, Noctilum and Oblivia. * Murras - Winged, white, flocking creatures with resemblance to owls, found in Sylvalum and Cauldros. * Terebras - Aquatic, otter-like creatures with a high-pitched shriek and large, sharp ears which can be used to form a torpedo shape for diving, found in Primordia and Noctilum. * Mephites - Burrowing, skunk-like cave dwellers, commonly found in packs, with massive tails and v-shaped ear formations, found in Noctilum, Oblivia, Sylvalum and Cauldros. * Saltats - Avian-like creatures, possessing trumpet-like organs on their heads and eye-patterns on their fan like arms, found in Primordia, Oblivia and Cauldros. Each Saltat holds a giant spherical jewel in their chest cavity. * Liceors - Similar to Saltats in appearance, but white, and more ornamental looking, with giant pearls in their chest cavities, and rounded arm patterns, found in Sylvalum exclusively. * Potamuses - Semi-aquatic beasts, resembling Hippos even in name, but with exaggerated lower incisors and twin back humps which can act as mortar launchers, found in Primordia, Oblivia, Sylvalum, and Cauldros. A domestic variety known as a Noppopotamus also exists, acting as cargo transporters for Nopon. * Theroid Tainted - Referring to the tainted variant of Caro, found in Noctilum's Dead Man's Gulch. Large Theroids * Monoceroses - Unicorn-like quadrupeds with hooked hooves, ornate horns and tubular plate formations running along their backs, found in Sylvalum and Cauldros. * Progens - Equine-like creatures, with a distinctly horse-like cry and mannerisms, but also have a small horn and a pair of ornate, crescent wing formations on their backs, found in Noctilum, Oblivia, and Sylvalum. * Simiuses - Big monkey-like beasts, with little body hair beyond a thick mane, and two sets of large, muscled forelimbs, found in Primordia, Noctilum and Oblivia. * Cantors - Parasitic, cave-dwelling beasts with leathery skin, no eyes, and two sets of forelimbs, sometimes seen posing as statues, found in Sylvalum and Cauldros, along with a mission at Biahno Water Purification Plant. * Lepyxes - Quadrupedal, docile beasts with a vague resemblance to snails, with extendable, elastic legs, and large gemstones on their backs, found in Primordia, Oblivia, and Sylvalum. * Auravises - Beaked, condor-like creatures with gigantic lance-horns on their heads, and vocalisation pouches on their backs, found in Primordia and Oblivia. * Jaculs - Kind of avian-like beasts with gigantic head horns, full-body plating, and wings made with membrane instead of feathers, found in Noctilum, Sylvalum and Cauldros. * Diluses - Reptilian-like, semi-aquatic beasts, similar in shape to crocodiles, but with a single eye, and wing formations on their backs, found in Noctilum and Oblivia. * Tersquals - Crawling beasts, found in lava and water alike, Crocodile-like in shape, but hammer-headed and with arching backs which form a sail shape, found in Sylvalum and Cauldros. X-Large Theroids * Vigents - Humongous brute quadrupeds, somewhat similar to giant moles, with muscular limbs and spade like heads, covered by rock armor. Found in Oblivia, Sylvalum and Cauldros. * Viragoes - Physically similar to Vigents, but with pointed alloy plating covering their foreheads and ingrown claws on their forelegs, curling over their fingers. Found in Noctilum and Slyvalum. * Apricas - Woody, long legged docile creatures, resembling deer, with massive, natural antlers made of wood, and weak back vertebra covered by mossy fur, found in Primordia, Noctilum and Oblivia. * Cervuses - Oriental, almost ceramic looking quadrupeds with resemblance to deer, but with thick, curved antlers reminiscent of antelope, and ornate branches and leaves growing from their limbs and back, found in Noctilum and Sylvalum. * Sphinxes - Rare, lion-like beasts with manes made of bristles, long tails and single trailing whiskers, and a fire producing sac on their underbellies. Found in Primordia and Oblivia in the form of the TyrantsDurvin, the Perceptive and Feliciano, the All-Seeing. * Theroid Tainted - Referring to the boss Tainted Sphinx, found in Noctilum's Dead Man's Gulch during Chapter 6. XX-Large Theroids * Millesaurs - Magnificent sauropod-like creatures with a long neck-like proboscis, and large spiked tails, found in Primordia, and in Noctilum and Oblivia in the form of the Tyrants Fernando, the Immovable and Gradivus, the Headless Emperor. * Coronids - Black, elephant-like creatures with pointed legs, a single eye, covered by a head-like formation on the front of the body, and a gigantic erupting flower-like protrusion on their backs, found in Sylvalum exclusively. Terminology Theroid is probably derived from the Greek θήρ, θηρός, θηρίον (thḗr, thērós, thērión), meaning "beast" or "animal", and probably refers to Theria, the current scientific mammals subclass and historically grouping any placental mammals. Category:Theroids